A known apparatus to brush teeth with multiple brush heads described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,454A involves the use of a three-headed brush that enables the user to accomplish brushing of all exposed sides of the user's teeth simultaneously. Disadvantageously, the rigid nature of such multi-headed brushes as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,454A, do not conform to tooth and gum structures of different anatomical sizes and qualities, causing suboptimal pressure on teeth and gums.
Inventions in the prior art include a variety of improvements to the basic toothbrush such as a three-headed brush that touches three tooth faces simultaneously (U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,454A) to shorten the necessary brushing time by 3 times. Additionally, the invention disclosed in US 20120279002 A1, is a toothbrush that incorporates sonic oscillation technology to aid in the removal of plaque without a back and forth motion. No inventions in the prior art eliminate the problems of pinching the bodies of the mouth and gums while enabling the transmittal of sonic energy motion to a multi-headed toothbrush.